


A pair of chopsticks

by KryptoRed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Marinette, F/F, Heiress Kagami, Kagaminette, Marigami, and maybe even more, because they're both knives and very sharp, doesn't matter if you ask who's the little and big spoon, lesbifriends, ratings may change and tags may increase in the future, the Tsurugis make tableware, time to study Japanese (and maybe Chinese) culture again, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: As the heiress toTsurugiWare, things don't always end well for Kagami. Luckily for her, she has someone to watch over her.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A pair of chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Like all fics, this led from one thing to another (and about a dozen tabs open in a single window).

Tsurugi Kagami’s occasional visit to the Bourgeois’ Hotel in Paris turned from bad to worse. It started during brunch when Chloé was not so subtly complaining about the newest tableware the _TsurugiWare_ had provided the Bourgeois, and her displeasure at the “ridiculous shades of green” on the plates; what was once a stunning jade green to the blonde’s eyes were now a repulsive reminder of someone’s vomit, or so she said. Although, that compliment was given months prior to now, so Kagami only takes the unnecessary remark in stride (because this is Chloé and she’s _that_ kind of an heiress).

Soon after, Kagami felt a headache coming from the moment she saw the Chloé’s face scrunch up, but it was nothing compared to the annoyance she felt from her coffee-stained sweater (a gift from Adrien, that sweet boy) when a waiter tripped. Chloé, of course, wasted no time to yell reprimands about the proper conduct of employees, but Kagami didn’t know if she should be flattered that Chloé was furious on her behalf (which was already strange on its own), or that the blonde girl just wouldn’t let it go already considering she wasn’t the one who’ll be spending the entire day smelling like caffeine.

But what she does know – minutes later as she went out to get some air – is that someone she doesn’t know grabbed her by the arm, didn’t let go no matter how much she struggled, and is mostly likely getting kidnapped.

  


A newspaper is dropped on the desk in front of her, right beside the laptop that displays an article with the same subject on its brightly lit screen. 

“I’m sure you and I both know what we need to talk about.”

Kagami doesn’t look up from the newspaper or the laptop screen, her arms crossed, and jaw clenched tightly.

“What started as something small such as anonymous letters and gifts has now escalated to something big as attempted kidnapping – ”

“ - That was thwarted by a security guard on duty – ”

“ – that could’ve gone anywhere; to something much worse than just an attempt.” The lady behind the desk, Azumi Tsurugi, puts her hands on the desk to lean closer to her niece. “Something much worse than a kidnapping. Kagami, I know you don’t need to be reminded of what just happened yesterday, but I need you to understand how serious this is.”

“Believe me, I know how serious it is.”

“Then work with me, Kagami-tan.”

Rarely does her aunt address her affectionately, but Kagami hears the sincere concern when she does so.

“Your mother was worried and had me notified before my secretary could, and of course _I_ was worried when I heard what happened. Everyone close to you was worried – even that Bourgeois girl – so please… I know you as the type of person who prefers to be independent, and we can call you lucky for having the hotel security guard taking a stroll around the premises, but what if he wasn’t?”

“I’ll be more careful, Azumi oba-san. I was just caught off-guard and – ”

“ – And what, hm?” Azumi stands straighter and looks at her niece with her lips pursed, crossing her arms and her fingers digging deep into her sleeves. “I trust that you’ll be more careful than ever and that you’ll be more on-guard, but what if you weren’t again? What if in the split second that you turned your eyes away, someone was fast enough – no, faster – faster than you can blink and caught you off-guard? What, then?”

Kagami finds it hard to even look her aunt straight and instead studies the closed door of Azumi’s office.

“I know you are a strong person, Kagami-tan, but it wouldn’t hurt to have someone else to be on-guard when you aren’t.”

The tense silence between the two Tsurugis would’ve been hard for any outsider to keep silent and still, but it lasts short enough for Kagami to make her decision.

“Fine.” This time, she finds the strength to look into her aunt’s brown eyes; the same brown that she knows she shares with her family. “I accept your proposition, oba-san.”

“Good.” Azumi watches her niece stand up and bow, before walking to the door. “Expect your personal bodyguard tomorrow morning.”

Kagami shuts the door behind her, too distracted by her thoughts to even ask what time she should be expecting her bodyguard to arrive. Instead, she watches the view outside the car as Furukawa-san drives her home, partially listening to his conversation with Furuya-san.

  


The Tsurugi family is well-known for their strict philosophy on life, and Kagami is no exception to this. Every morning, she wakes up at 5:50AM – exactly five minutes before her alarm goes off. If the staff were from any other household, they’d ask why the young mistress even bothers setting an alarm that she doesn’t actually wake up to, but they don’t. The Tsurugi household’s staff has great understanding of how their family works and do not need to ask such foolish questions. Instead, they wait for Kagami to do her morning rituals within the comfort of her room until 6:50. Not a minute later, she hears a knock on her door to let her know that breakfast is ready and comes down to greet the staff and her mother ‘good morning.’

Routine, in a way, becomes something that Kagami holds dear to her heart, so it is to her surprise when she opens her door and sees neither Maki-san nor Angela-san as she always does (and on the rare days, Tanaka-san). Who she finds standing outside her room, instead, is a woman who looks to be the same age as her. She is dressed in a light blue collared shirt with the first button left open, an unbuttoned navy-blue blazer tucked into navy-blue pants, a leather belt with silver buckle, and black monk shoes.

“Who are you?”

Politeness is also something that Kagami puts into a lot of effort every day, but the sight of a stranger in her house – added to her still recovering self after the recent kidnapping – makes her forget.

“Good morning, ma’am.” The unidentified woman bows in greeting. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I’ll be your personal bodyguard for as long as you’ll need me.” The girl, Marinette, straightens herself and offers Kagami a wide and polite smile, the sides of her eyes crinkling. “I look forward to working for you, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> For real, though. I've had this idea for a long time now ever since I saw that video on IG. But alas, I did not save it and was not able to bring it back when I pitched the idea again on discord.
> 
> Some Japanese names of the OCs and their meaning:  
> Azumi - safe space  
> Furukawa - old river  
> Furuya - ancient valley  
> Maki - true  
> Tanaka - dweller in the rice fields


End file.
